Box Animals? No They're Pokemon!
by RiokaKitsune
Summary: She sacrificed herself for her home world so the gods gave her a chance to live in theirs. Only problem she has weird creatures and she doesn't use flames to summon them. They're not the only ones powerful she kicks butt too. This story has been adopted by Katekyo-vongola-girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone like I said in my profile I'm a new writer and will need someone to proofread and help out so if anyone is interested please let me know. Anywho this is a Pokemon/KHR crossover with an OC as the main character. Well I'll let yall go ahead and get started now off you go.

Disclaimer: I dont own nothin 'cept my plot and OC but if I did hehe muahahaha ahem sorry.

Prolouge

"Everyone hurry return to your pokeballs. Now."

Red lights shot out and then disappeared as they retracted in the red and white balls hooked onto the belt of a person. She was obviously female if the curves and voice were any indication. Her gold eyes were wide with agony and fear with tears streaming from them down her heart shaped face. The long black hair was blowing behind as the force from the explosion before her came closr and closer.

She took off her belt and held it in her arms hugging it as she whispered 'sorry' and 'thank you' over and over. Finally the explosion hit her and as she gave a final scream the people that knew her yelled her her name crying and sobbing for the friend/sister/daughter they lost.

She had died to protect them. To make sure they lived at the cost of her own life. They tried to help her but they were no match for the pokemon that had attacked the region. Her and her pokemon were the only ones that had even stood a chance. She manged to defeat Yveltal but only just.

While everyone around the world celebrated Yveltal's defeat those who saw the battle could only cry in anguish. They had searched and searched but no trace of their hero could be found. It was as if she had never been there. Her friends could only sit there in shock wondering if this was all a horrible, cruel dream. Her mentor while leading the search had to wonder how he was going to tell her mother what had transpired. Her rival was also in shock but was searching desperately. He loved her even if she was to stubborn to realize it. The gym leaders that tried to help in the battle remembered the determined, cheerful teen and mourned the loss of her bright light in the world. Even the Team Rocket trio cried 'cause while she always got in their way and made their missions difficult they had grown fond of her and her unrelenting spirit to do what she thought was right.

What they hadn't realized was that the light from the explosion blocked the light that had surrounded the poor girl as she vanished just before the flames hit her.

-In Namimori, Japan-

Reborn stared out the window as the biggest storm he ever saw raged outside. His student was downstairs distracting the kids so Nana could prepare supper. Out of no where the hair on his neck rose and power seemed to permeate the place. Then all of a sudden a huge golden lightening bolt hit the backyard of the Sawada house and the power and storm dissapated.

When Reborn looked outside to see how much damaged it had cause he was surprised to see no craters or scorch marks but instead a person's body curled up and knocked out.

.

.

.

Well tell me what you think. Please I mean it review and also no flames but helpful comments are appreciated. If anyone has any questions let me know.

Rioka's signing out peoples


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I think the prolouge turned out ta be a success. Hopefully the first chapter'll be the same.

Awesome Guest- thx for the review and this story is happening right after the future arc when they go back to the past .

Thanks for the faves everyone. Anywho I'll let yall get back to the story now.

Chapter 1

Reborn stared outside for just a few seconds more before he sprung into action. Going downstairs quickly he grabbed Tsuna along the way and rushed outside. He wanted to make sure this new person wasn't a threat and what better time to establish if he had any weapons on him then when he was unconscience.

When they reached the unkown figure Reborn realized that the person was a she and looked like she had just gotten into a bad fight and lost miserably. Bruises coated her face and arms while there were small burn marks littering her body and clothes. She was hugging a weird belt and when he tried to take it she just tightened her grip.

While he was looking her over Tsuna had asked "Who is she, do you know her Reborn. Also why is she knocked out and where did she come from."

Reborn gave a weaker kick than normal while saying "A mafia boss should allow others to answer one question at a time rather than bombard them with hundreds.'' He then turned back to the girl and felt a small bit of pity. Only about fourteen and she's already been almost killed. He didn't see an insignia showing what family she was from so that meant she was either a smart assassin or a regular civilian. However seeing as there were no weapons on her and she didn't have the stress lines those that work in the mafia eventually get he'd have to peg her as a civlilian.

Reborn ordered Tsuna to take her inside the house and while he complained a bit a small threat of a shot to the head got him moving. Once they were inside though they had to explain to Nana and the others that she was a friend of Tsunas and how she had been camping when her campfire got a bit out of control explaining the burns. The bruises had to be brushed off as when she traveled to get here through the woods. Luckily Nana bought it while the kids didn't care, Bianchi however knew something was up and he gave her a look that said he'd tell her later. She nodded, got up and they continued up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

Once they laid her on the bed Reborn got to work cleaning the dirt off her face and had Tsuna get some rags and a bowl of warm water. Tsuna came back quickly and then went to get bandages just in case. Reborn asked Bianchi to burn cream and after that give the girl a warm bath and clean her up.

-Small Timeskip-

Bianchi had dressed the girl in some of her clothes, placing her back on the bed. She then took the ointmment and spread it gently on some of the particularly bad burns. Once done with that she bandaged the teen up, however even after a couple hours the girl still wouldn't awake. Reborn decided to let her stay overnight seeing as how none of them knew where she was from.

Something Reborn noticed was that during the night she started to whimper and reach out. At first he didn't know what to do, human contact wasn't exactly his thing so comforting was out of the question. Then he remembered how she had clung to that weird belt with the red and white balls on it. He grabbed that and gave it to her. Almost intsantly she calmed down and hugged it close to her again.

Reborn had examined that belt but couldn't find anything dangerous about it. He had noticed that the balls could be unclipped from the belt and that there was a button on the front of all eighteen of them. When he tried to press the button however nothing happened. Reborn tried several more times but figured it was a futile effort.

Tsuna, Nana and Bianchi had all come in mutiple times during the night to see how their guest was doing but there had been no change. Reborn watched her for a few more hours but then decided to get some sleep himself. Before he did though he made sure to have Leon transform into a recorder and face it towards the teenager in case she moved during the night. With that done and many questions in his mind Reborn went back to Tsuna's room and fell asleep.

-Morning-

When Reborn woke up that next morning he went to go ckeck up on the new still unconscience girl. There had still been no change but he couldnn't worry about that right now, he had to get Tsuna up for school. Reborn smirked, Bouncing a Leon-mallet in his hand he walked back to Tsuna's room.

After waking his dame-student up he told Tsuna just before he rushed out the door to gather all the guardians here after school to discuss what to do about their new guest. Knowing those guys the situation would just get worse and even more confusing than it already was but they were necessary. If nothing else then they could help her get comfortable with her new surroundings and prtect her if anyone should come looking.

The girl (he had to find out her name soon he couldn't keep calling her 'the girl') had still slept through the entire day, every once in a while she would twitch in her sleep but nothing more than that.

Afternoon arrived and Reborn heard Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto coming down the street. They greeted Nana and came upstairs going straight to the room he was in. Luckily for them the stupid cow Lambo had followed them so now they were just waiting for Chrome/Mukuro which ever one came and Hibari.

'Ah, strike that Chrome's over in the corner and Hibari isoutside sitting in that tree. Hmm wonder is Dame'Tsuna's noticed yet if not he'll need for tor- I mean tutoring.' Reborn thought.

Everyone had just settled themselves into the guest bedroom and heard the story of what happened when they heard a groan come from the bed. They all turned their heads toward the newcomer and realized she was waking up. Reborn moved closer to the bed and waited for her to open her eyes.

The teen girl shifted around a bit more before slowly letting her eyes open up. She glanced around for a bit before sitting up quickly and letting out a yell.

Bianchi was next to her in a flash. "It's alright no one here is going to hurt you. Your safe. Do you know where you are?" she asked

The girl shook her head nervously. Obviously not feeling quite safe yet.

"Can you tell us your name then?" Bianchi asked softly making sure not to startle the poor girl more than she already was.

The girl opened her mouth trying to but all that came out was some hoarse coughs. Bianchi handed her a glass of water and after gulping it down tried again.

A quiet voice, so quiet they struggled to hear her made itself known, "Leina. My name is Leina Mahariel."

.

.

.

Ok so that's my first chapter. I know my writings a bit stiff right now but please remember I'm new at this kind of thing. Anyways I know many of you have the question as to the 18 pokeballs so I'll explain the best I can.

There are 18 types of pokemon in all and with the danger of Yveltal she gained permission do carry a pokemon of each type. But with that question being answered I'm going to open the poll as to which pokemon Leina should have.

Please review and vote. Everyone that does gets a cookie.

Rioka's signing out peoples.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya my little readers sorry about posting this so late. Word to the wise, if your homeschooled never put it off till the end of the year and then rush to get it done its murder I tell ya. Anyways I won't be introducing Leina's pokemon in this chapter but after this one I'll have to. So please, PLEASE vote. I would also like to thank those who faved, followed, or reviewed. You guys inspire me to write so keep it up.

.

Chapter 2

Leina blinked as everyone stared at her. She looked around the room confused. Where were Claire and Mike? Where were the professor and her mother? Last thing she remembered was fighting Yveltal and then...

Oh crap did she manage to defeat the disaster pokemon but wait she had to of otherwise the world wouldn't be as peaceful as it is right now. Plus 'I don't think I'd be alive right now' Leina thought to herself. Finally realizing that the other people in the world were staring at her expectantly she answered the pink-haired woman's question.

"Leina. Leina Mahariel." she introduced herself. "Can someone tell be where I'm at? Also how long I've been out." she asked.

"Namimori, Japan." the baby(?) said.

"Uh okay then what region is Japan?" she questioned, mildly confused about how a baby was talking so clearly.

"What do you mean region? If your talking about countries Japan is it's own." the pink-haired woman spoke up.

"No I mean what region. Unova, Kanto, Sinnoh any of those."

The infant looked to be in thougt for a moment, then ordered all the teens in the room to leave. The brown-haired one protested a bit but complied after the lizard crawled down to the baby's hand. After they were all gone he spoke up again, "I've never heard of anywhere by that name." Panic started to rise a bit in her.

She asked, "Do you think I could see a map? Maybe I can figure out where I am from it." The baby nodded and pulled a rolled up paper from behind him. Holding it out Leina took it from him and unfurled it.

Wait a minute this doesn't look like a map. Theres nothing on here that looks familiar. Was this a joke? "Uh this is a map right."

"Yes it is. Is there something wrong with it?" the woman asked.

"Yeah nothing on here looks like any map I've ever seen."

"I assure you this is a map of the world."

The panic that had been rising reached it's peak. "No this can't be. It's a joke right. I'm dreaming or something. The world looks nothing like this. I'm still unconscience and I'm dreaming."

The woman looked a bit concerned "Your not dreaming and this isn't a joke. Are you okay?"

'Okay Leina breathe." She told myself. 'What's the very last thing you remember. You were fighting Yveltal. You managed to beat him but there was an explosion, it was coming toward you fast and you couldn't dodge.' She thought harder trying to remember. 'There was a light. Right before the explosion hit me there was a light. Then I was knocked out.' Maybe the light meant something happened. If Leina had to guess it probably meant that something or someone had sent her into another dimension. After all weren't there pokemon who could cross dimensions. Like Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Even Arceus himself could've sent her here. If so then it must of been for a reason.

"Uhh I'm fine I think but I know for sure I'm a very, very long way from home." Leina said sadly.

The baby spoke up again (she still had to figure that out) "Where do you live maybe we can take you home." Leina looked at him hopefully but then looked crestfallen.

"No it's impossible. My home's gone even if we found it I couldn't go back. Not unless Arceus wills it."

"Arceus?" both the woman and infant asked curiously.

"Ah yes he is the god in my home w- uh town." She cursed herself for almost messing up. Was it her or did the baby just look at her suspiciously.

Nah must be her imagination.

"Hmm interesting I've never heard of a god called Arceus and I've studied every culture and religion around the world." Crap what now. Might as well tell them then. If nothing else then maybe they could help figure this mess out.

She sighed, "The truth is I have no idea where I'm at. I don't even think I'm in the same world. I know I sound crazy right now but you have to believe me. I'm telling the truth, please."

At first they looked surprised at her outburst before they schooled their faces into neutral expressions. They shared a glance as if they knew she wasn't lying, but they still couldn't quit believe her fully until she showed some kind of proof. Leina knew she couldn't do that without releasing her pokemon, however with her not knowing where she was or if it was safe she wouldn't take the chance. Her pokemon shouldn't get hurt because she was stupid.

Leina got jerked back into reality when the woman had asked her a question and was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry I was organizing my thoughts. Could you repeat that?" she asked embarrassed.

"I said 'We don't think your crazy, we know personally what the world is capable of. My question is, how did you get here?" the lady kindly repeated.

Leina thought for a moment wondering what she could tell them. It was rather obvious she couldn't tell them she had been fighting the pokemon of disaster, won, almost got killed, was sent to another world by some mysterious light, and woke up with them in her face. Wait maybe she could work with that but instead of a pokemon then a person with a weapon of mass destruction.

"In my home-world there was a person trying to take over all the regions. He could of done it too seeing as the weapon he had could destroy citties in a matter of seconds. My uh companions and I chose to fight Yveltal. We managed to beat him but not before he sent another bomb at us. Just before the explosion hit me there was areally bright light. I was knocked out and woke up here." Leina told them, her voice trembling at the end at the thought of never seeing her friends again.

"I see. Do you know if there's a way to get you back to your home?" the lady asked while the baby settled in her arms.

Leina thought for a second "There is but maybe I have to do something here first before that happens." It made sense after all why would she have been sent here if not to help out someone somehow.

The question however was what she was supposed to do. There were many things that needed to be figured out before she could even begin to do anything. First was find out where exactly she was, which was somewhat already done. Second was make sure her pokemon were all safe. Leina would need to gain a promise from the other two not to hurt them. Third was, umm, ok maybe there wasn't that much to do but things would come up along the way.

Leina sighed and asked both of them seriously, "Can I trust you both not to hurt in any way, shape, or form what comes out of the pokeballs I have?"

The infant spoke up again. "I take it 'pokeballs' are the red and white balls that came with you."

"Yeah" she said, "Do you both promise?" they both nodded and Leina looked into their eyes for anything that would make her think otherwise.

Finding nothing at all she grabbed her belt with the pokeballs on them and threw it up in the air while saying happily.

"Everybody come on out!"

Reborn personally thought his reaction of transforming Leon and pointing his gun-form at the strange creatures that came out was perfectly justified. Who cares if some of them looked normal his reaction was normal dammit.

.

.

.

Well that's a wrap. Heehee I can't wait till the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have a few more votes as to which pokemon she should have. Please review and vote, they help my world go round.

Rioka's signing out.


	4. AN

Hey guys sorry this isn't a update but I felt that I should tell you guys that until I'm done with my school work I won't be able to post anything for a while. However please take this time to vote. I am working on the next chapter when I get the time but like I said won't be done for awhile. Again sorry everyone I'll do my best to finish quickly.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my little peoples how are you all doing. Well I finally finished 4 of my subjects so I got just a bit of time to slowly but surely work on this next chapter. No one voted so I'm just gonna have to decide on my personal favorites. It also just occured to me that I didn't put a normal type on the poll sorry about that. Anyways just a warning most of this chapter is describing the pokemon for those who may not know what they look like. Enjoy.

.

Chapter 3

Bianchi knew as soon as the creatures came out that there would be a problem and what do you know she was right. When Reborn took out his gun and pointed it at the 'animals?' Leina was there in a instant between him and the creatures. A couple of which didn't seem to quite grasp the situation and ran joyfully to Leina glad to see her in one piece. However once they noticed her fighting stance and determined face they stepped back watching them both with a dangerous look in their eyes.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them. You promised me or are you just liars." Leina yelled angrily. Anyone could tell she was a upset with Reborn.

Bianchi sighed knowing that with his pride he wouldn't take those accusations to well . So she put her hand over his and got him to lower the gun a little. "Reborn my love we did promise her." Bianchi said. Then she whispered so only he could hear her. "Besides it would be to our advantage if we found out what these things were. If they listen to her they could be an rather large addition to Vongola. To do that though we need her to trust us."

Reborn thought about it for a minute then sighed resignly and had Leon shift back, "Fine. Could you tell us what they are then?" Leina grinned as if she were proud to tell them about whatever these things were.

"They're called pokemon in my world. You can find them everywhere and some people called trainers catch pokemon and raise them to battle other trainers' pokemon. Usually you can only carry six with you at one .." at this she hesitated for a moment. "The bad person I was talking about earlier was a pokemon of destruction called Yveltal. I gained permission from the higher ups to carry a pokemon of each type. There are 18 types when it comes to pokemon. I'll tell them as I introduce the others."

After she had said all that she then turned around and sat back unto the bed. All the pokemon gathered around her protectively while some just climbed up with her, sat in her lap, and waited to be introduced. Leina pointed to one of them.

"This one is a Ninetales. She's a fire type and the oldest out of all of my pokemon, she treats us all like her kits." Bianchi and Reborn studied the Ninetales laying at Leina's feet. It was vulpine that was obvious with nine long flowing tails behind it and a crest on its head. Her fur was a bright silver with an azure blue color at the tips of her tails.. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue and had a kind, but warning look to them.

"This next was in Serperior. She is a grass type and was my starter pokemon. I've trained her since she was a Snivy. A bit of the quiet type but she loves it when you scratch right above her collar" This one had a serpentine body. It had a white face with pale green designs on top. Two yellow leaf extensions protruded from the small wing-like collar on it's neck. She had a dark green body and a very pale underside. It had some yellow designs on its body and three green leaves on the ends of it's tail. Her red eyes stared at them watchfully.

"Next is Floatzel, a water type. He tends to be a prankster so keep an eye on him if he gets a smile on his face." He looked like a weasel with orange fur and a yellow scarf looking thing around his neck. He had a pale belly with an orange teardrop on it. His two tails also had pale tips and he had blue fins hanging from his forearms.

The next one Leina pointed at was a white squirrel with light blue ears and a stripe running down it's tail with three spikes on the top of the tails curl. It had yellow dots on it's cheek. "She's a Pachirisu, an electric type," Leina said. "Be careful if you have anything that sparks even the slightest she'll take it."

"This cute face here is Furfrou. She's adorable but don't let her fool you. She's powerful and can learn a variety of moves do to her being a normal type." The canine looked like a poodle. With white fluffy fur covering her entire black body except for her face and paws. She had a narrow muzzle and her eyes had a red iris. At the moment she was lying at Leina's feet looking at them with interest.

"This big guy here is Excadrill. A ground type and a side note give him blueberries and he'll be your best friend for life." And a big guy he was. The pokemon was a mole on steroids. He had three very sharp claws on each paw. As well as a spiked helmet type thing on his head. He had brown fur with dull red slashes.

"This is Froslass. She's an ice type. She is a bit vain but is good at heart." Froslass was a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. She wore a red band around her waist, reminiscent of an obi. Her body lacked feet and floated in the air. Its arms were connected to the sides of its head, and had a flare at the wrists. The flared portion was dappled with light blue coloration. Froslass's head was shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and was topped with two ice crystals that resembled horns. Its head had several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera could be seen glaring at Rioka with exasperation.

"Next is Liepard. He's very sneaky and will lie or steal from you in a heartbeat. He's a dark type." This pokemon was a feline with black fur and had gold rings on it. It had pale yellow fur over it's muzzle, eyes, and lower legs. His tail has curved and looked sharp. His bright green eyes sparkled with mischief and indignition at Leina's remark.

The next one ,'Meowstic' Leina had called it, was also feline but was bipedal and looked male. It's fur was predominately a dark blue with accentuations of white. It had two tails with white tips just like it's ears which were pointed straight up. It's eyes were green with a darker green pupil. "A psychic type." Leina commented.

Leina introduced the next one, "This angry one is Beedrill and he's a bug type. Don't worry he's usually like that to anyone but me." Buzzing in the corner was what looked like a giant wasp with rather large conical stingers taking the place of it's forearms. A normal stinger was on it's striped abdomen. His large red eyes was glaring at them.

Leina was already on the next pokemon. "This is Staraptor a very proud flying type." This bird was perched on her shoulder, it's chest puffed out slightly. He was grayish-brown in color with a white circular patch on it's forehead. Larger white markings covered it's throat and chest. A crest on it's head had a red tip the same color as it's eyes.

"Then my ghost type Misdreavus. She's a loner and kinda shy, but is protective of children and me." The pokemon was a bluish-green with lilac colored tips at the end of it's 'hair?'. Her lower half resembled a ruffled dress and it had several large red gems around her neck. Her large red eyes peered at them from her position behind Leina's back.

"Now it's Bisharp's turn. Don't let her fool you with her tough appearance she's actually a big softy. A steel type by the way." Bisharp was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It had a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Her face was primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouded most of her yellow-and-black face, although triangular eyes were visible. Resembling shoulder pads, her red shoulders projected slightly over its arms and had a thin yellow line where they met at its black torso. She had white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso were two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs were red and become progressively thinner as they connected to the knee. Both of its feet were metallic and split down the middle.

"Unfortunately I can't let Onix out, he'd beak the house down. He looks like a giant snake made out of boulders. He's a rock type and needs a huge yard to fit him." Leina said amusement clear in her eyes.

"However Seviper can fit though it might be a tight squeeze since he's so fat. He's a poison type by the way." The pokemon looking at her playfully insulted was a large, not too big, dark green snake. It's long red fangs hung down from it's jaw. It had yellow hexagon markings and purple scar-like marks that run from its head to its tail. He had red eyes and a red dagger-like tail. Bianchi was interested in this pokemon. Maybe it would let her use some of it's poison sometime.

"This is Mienshao, a fighting type. She specializes in a martial arts style called Jyuuken1. A style that focuses on agility and grace." Mienshao had a white body with a small head and small, triangular ears. She had a purple spot on her head as well was a yellow one on her snout. She possessed a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers that had split ends. Her arms were almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that was tipped in purple and split at the end. Her torso had one purple ring of fur around its midsection. She also had purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, that resembled pants, and her bottom paws were clawed. She had a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, was tipped purple and split at its end.

"Now it's Gabite's turn. He's a dragon type and can be very childish." Gabite was a medium-sized, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that was primarily blue. His underside was light blue, with red covering it from the middle of his abdomen to the bottoms of his jaw. Gabite had two appendages that resemble jets or plane engines extending out the side of its skull. Each appendage had a blue stripe. He had four fins, one on each arm, one on its back and another on its tail. He has spikes on his hind limbs, and sharp claws on His feet. His eyes had black scleras and gold colored irises.

Leina then hugged one of the pokemon in her lap, "Almost done, next is Sylveon. She's the only eveelution I have. Not only is her type , Fairy type, newly discovered but she was the one who made it happen."2 Sylveon was cream colored with lavender fur on her ears, feet, and tail. She had two bows on her ear and neck both of which were a darker shade of purple. Coming from the bows were ribbon-like feelers that were also cream colored with blue and purple tips. Her eyes were a dark blue with no pupil to be seen. (A.N. think of sylveon with purple where all the pink is)

Leina placed a hand on the other pokemon in her lap "My last pokemon is a legendary. There is usually only one in the world at one time and Celebi allowed me to catch it. Celebi can control time and allow others to travel to the past or future. It only does this when it feels that it's important." The pokemon was a green fairy-like creature. It has round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a curved point. It also had large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips. Small flowers sprouted from nowhere around it.

Reborn and Bianchi stood there just observing the pokemon for a minute before finally glancing at Leina who looked relieved and content to be surrounded by her pokemon again. After a while of just sitting there in a strangly peaceful silence Leina sighed regretfully and pulled her pokeballs out.

"Alright guys it's time for you to go back in." That statment was immediatly responed with growls, hisses, or buzzes in the negative. "No you all have to go back in. This is someone else's room and if they came in and seen all of you they would have a heart-attack so no buts." She added softly at the end of her firm command. "I promise tonight that we'll all sleep outside together. OK?"

The pokemon all nodded sullenly before a red light from each pokeball hit them sucking them back into the small device.

Before Reborn could ask her anymore questions about the pokemon Leina opened her mouth in a large yawn. As she rubbed her eyes tiredly she asked, "Before we continue this do you mind if a take another nap. The situations finally catching up to me and my injuries are still acting up a bit." They didn't even have time to answer seeing as she was already conked out on the bed again.

Leaving her alone seemed the best option so Bianchi and Reborn left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them. As they traveled downstairs they dicused what to tell the young Vongola and his guardians/friends. Finally she suggested that they should let them discover things on their own. After all what could possibly go wrong.

.

1\. Ok I know Jyuuken is from Naruto and it's meant to be Mienshao uses the more fluid and flexible based Jyuuken version that Hinata sometimes uses. Hope you guys get that now.

2\. Sylveon is the one that started the fairy type. For those who want to know the story behind the new type watch the pokemon movie eevee and friends or something like that. I myself don't know the specifics. Now all they need is a Drakeon(dragon) and Ghouleon(ghost) and we'll be set lol.

I know most of you know what each pokemon looks like but for those who havent seen a few of them I just gave the description for all. Hope to see you guys in a couple weeks so please review.


	6. adoption notice

Guys I am really sorry especially since so many of you looked forward to me updating but I am sad to say that I can longer continue both Queen of the Mist and Box Animals due to an accident in fact I am having someone else type this for me at the moment. If anyone wants to adopt this please PM me i truly hate to even have to put these up but now that I am paralyzed from neck down I can't do anything anymore. I am so sorry guys and if you know anyone who adopts stories let them know and please spread the word about my 2 again sorry everyone you have my deepest apologies.

(this is her sister typing for her) everyone she is devastated by this and she is sobbing while having me type this out. you dont know how much you guys mean to her as well as these stories please forgive her she really wishes she could have finished these


End file.
